kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kubera Leez/Appearance and Personality
Appearance Start of series Kubera Leez appears as a teenage girl with green, wavy, shoulder-length hair, green eyes and bronzed skin, all of which she inherited from her mother, Anna Haias. Her hair is shoulder-length and has two distinctive curls at the sides, which she puts up as pigtails. She is slightly shorter than the average height of Willarv women, but has a full, slightly chubby but athletic figure. Leez has a supposedly weird, unattractive face, and displays a wide range of facial expressions. However, the author stresses that she is drawn in a beautified way, as she is the main character (she is sometimes drawn correctly). Leez is aware that she is 'ugly', but doesn't seem to mind too much unless someone is making fun of her. On the other hand, she does seem to mind her breasts, which she refers to as useless 'lumps of fat.' She doesn't pay much attention to her image, as she has messy eating habits, doesn't pay much attention to her state of dress, and sometimes drools or picks her ear while in the company of others. From time to time, other characters will note that Leez resembles the famous fighter Rao Leez, but most decide that it is merely a coincidence since he was generally known to be childless. Ran Sairofe eventually realizes her connection to her father, but usually calls her "chickie" instead of Leez because the name reminds him of her father. Claude Yui mentions that she resembles Rao after they discuss the Neutral Bow. During the Test of the Sword, Zard Blain remarks that she reminds him of Rao, but Clari Utas seems offended that he would compare Rao's face to hers. Throughout the story, Leez wears a collared yellow shirt with long sleeves that can be rolled up, and an orange skirt. This outfit, made by a magician and with apparently good protective properties (but no other special functions), is the last present that her mother ever gave to her. She also wears sports shoes, and a carries a backpack when traveling. She eventually finds herself wearing the Golden Knight, a god-level item by God Kubera, on her right arm. Unable to take it off, she heads to Kalibloom and asks the Priest of Earth to help her remove it, but she is forced to keep wearing it after he refuses to tell her the method. She also eventually obtains the Sword of Re, which she can summon to her from any location. Future Leez is shown as an adult in insights by God Kubera, Agni and Taraka, when she is under the effects of hoti yama, and in various other scenes from the future. As an adult, she is taller and her breasts are larger, and her hair has grown to waist-length. Her voice sounds more mature, and her face also changes to resemble a female version of her father's (considerably more attractive) face. An insight shows her back to be full of scars. The insights show her wearing the Hide of Bondage, which is composed of a form-fitting black suit with two straps across her chest, and a black cloak rimmed with black fur. She still wears the Golden Knight, and wields the Sword of Re. In one of these scenes, she appears to wield God Kubera's spear. During her time under the hoti yama spell, Leez enjoys the appreciative looks she receives from passersby. She is more unsettled when Gandharva comments on her beauty (possibly because she is trying to hide her appearance), only to be confused when he adds that he isn't talking about her face. Teo Rakan remarks that she looks exactly how Rao Leez would if he were a woman. Quotes Current Leez }} }} }} }} }} }} Grown-up Leez }} }} Personality Outwards personality Outwardly, Leez has a loud and cheerful personality. Currygom states that she wears her heart on her sleeve, so when the story is told from her perspective, there are not many scenes where she talks to herself. She has an impulsive tomboy attitude and gets easily distracted: throughout her journey, she wanders off several times, often before a person finishes talking to her, causing much grief to her travel companions. Those who know her father note that she shares many traits with him, including a tendency to trust, often smiling, frequently eating large meals, and easily falling asleep regardless of the context (see:Notes section of Episode 2-108). She is generally friendly and genuinely believes that "if a person doesn't do anything bad, they should be seen as good, and treated accordingly." However, she also likes to fight, and may end up hitting someone too hard before realizing it, only to sometimes worry about the damages later. She appears to be more careful in Season 2. As a young girl, she dreamed of becoming a stronger fighter than her parents, though she is currently more interested in magic as a means to achieve her revenge. Growing up in a small village, Leez has a very innocent outlook on life and a strong sense of justice, which others describe in various positive or negative terms: naive, honest to the point of exasperation, able to live without the law, and sweet little child. Her beliefs apply against criminal acts such as chasing after thieves in Season 1 (despite the lack of rewards), but also extends to everyday behavior such as not wasting food. In both cases, she appears to genuinely believe that sinners will be punished by Agni. Even so, she will refrain from acting against something she believes is unjust if it is unfortunately legal, or if Asha tells her not to. For example, she doesn't immediately try to save a half that was on auction, but later helps then tries to justify herself by claiming that someone else was 'already taking the half away.' In Kalibloom, she also helps Gandharva, whom she mistakes for a half, by suggesting an arm-wrestling match. Despite her apparently naive personality, Leez has been shown, at times, to be surprisingly accurate at reading people emotionally, much to the surprise of those around her. When given the choice to live or to die, she correctly interprets that God Kubera is pushing the responsibility of the decision onto her. She is able to help Gandharva understand his daughter's feelings, and is able to comfort Yuta who was depressed from the fact that everybody wanted to use him. However, this appears to be limited by the scope of her own experience. She is unable to understand the persecution of Halfs, for example (lacking the corresponding history knowledge), nor Ran's phobia of them, nor does she bother to ask. When Asha becomes increasingly cold towards her in Kalibloom, she can think of no other reasons beyond having wronged her somehow. Leez was prevented from receiving an education her entire life because of the need to hide her Name. As a result, Leez lacks common knowledge on a variety of topics including magic, suras, and cities. This makes it difficult for her to correctly interpret and react to ongoing events. For example, she mistakes God Kubera's transcendental skills for magic. Leez is generally curious and is often shown asking questions about the things she observes. However, she doesn't appear to actively seek general knowledge, and generally tries to avoid Asha's lectures. On the other hand, she has gone to great lengths to learn skills and knowledge that are useful to her goals, including reading university-level books to learn bhavati kubera and repeatedly jumping off a cliff to master it. For a full list, see Notes section of Episode 2-109. Leez also never repeats a question twice. Instead, she may recall and interpret past events as she gains additional knowledge. Likes: * Eating large amounts of (any) food, especially mushrooms (her favorite food). * Picking mushrooms. * Sleeping. * Competing. * Bragging and receiving compliments. * Swimming / taking baths in cool water, and generally cool places. (not too cold though) * Making friends. * The clothes that are her mother's last birthday present. * At the start of the series, she was also looking forward to maybe receiving a princess dress, new makeup, or a huge currygom doll from Kaz, though she lists all of these below mushrooms. That said, even when given the choice of alternate outfits, she has chosen mostly practical clothing until now. Dislikes: * Math: she's extremely bad at this. * Asha's long lectures. * People (God Kubera) fiddling with her hair. * Being made fun of. * Being called 'Chickie.' * Hot weather. * People who are picky and don't finish their food. * People who mistreat halfs. * Suras (at least the sort that would attack humans). * Since her village was destroyed, she dislikes being in crowded areas, as she worries that others may be harmed when she is targeted. Attitude towards others Though she was initially told off by Asha for being rude, Leez appears to be generally polite and deferrential towards adults and those of higher authority, bowing to them in greeting or in thanks, and cooperating with their investigations. Even after Claude Yui cast hoti yama on her, she merely starts referring to him as 'Claude-ssi' instead of the more respectful 'Claude-nim'. On the other hand, she has a very casual attitude towards those she perceives as equals or of lesser (appeared) age. God Kubera, in particular, notes that she tends to change her attitude based on appearance, and that she is "weak to the strong, and strong to the weak." She treats God Kubera differently depending on his age appearance, but also treats Yuta as a child despite knowing that he's older than her. After Yuta develops, she immediately changes her behavior towards him: she no longer impulsively hugs him, much to his chagrin. Despite being generally polite, Leez sometimes makes rude comments without really meaning to, such as commenting that "Mister" must be going bald, or deducing that he's a pervert. She also often teases Ran, and sometimes, to a much lesser degree, Asha. She used to regularly beat up Kaz for making fun of her, though she was aware that he was an exception that could survive her punches, and may still hit someone who makes fun of her, without thinking. However, in general, she is quick to trust. Depending on a person's actions, her opinion of that person can improve quite quickly. Leez often places the needs of others before her own, while often repressing her own needs, apparently believing that smiling is better than being sad, and hoping that others will open up to her one day if she works hard. * In Atera, when Agni looks sad, Leez thinks of how to cheer him up as well. * While searching for a birthday present for Asha, she hears a child crying that he might get kicked out if the stolen box isn't retrieved, adding that he has no family. She then immediately chases after the thieves. * She helps Yuta and a Half against Half hunters, then risks her life twice to save Yuta against stronger opponents, planning even to lure Maruna away just so Yuta can run away. * In the water channel, she accepts to 'cast the dice' in Mister's place, while offering to watch over him to see whether he becomes sad or not. However, God Kubera realizes that she's suppressing her own sadness regarding the loss of her village. In Kalibloom, she tries to cheer him up again when she sees him down, while she dismissing her own concerns regarding Asha. * She encourages Gandharva (disguised as a human) on matters related to his daughter, without bringing up the fact that she just learned that her own father is dead. * When Parr cries over the loss of Teo, she recalls the loss of her own village and tries to cheer up Parr. * She tries to cheer up Yuta even though she was feeling down because of her worsening relations with Asha. * Though she decides not to leave with Ran, she gives him her father's last memento, the Neutral Bow, to express her gratitude towards him. Leez becomes extremely protective towards her friends. Yuta's safety, for example, is one of the few issues on which she'll confront Asha. She's relatively forgiving towards those who wronged her (such as Claude), but much less forgiving towards those who could or have harmed those close to her (something Currygom also pointed out in her blog). In particular, she bears great hatred towards Maruna for killing her village (see next section), and great scorn towards Taraka after she took Yuta away. According to her profile on Currygom's blog, Leez looks up to strong women, due to her mother's influence, an admiration which is also shown in the series. However, she tends to get jealous of stronger men: she was competitive towards both Mister and Ran. In a man/woman relationship, she prefers to be in the dominant protector role, rather than being the one protected. This manifests in her attitude towards Yuta, towards whom she takes on an enthusiastic protector role. Her profile concludes that to get her interest, a man should pretend to be weaker than her, which is apparently what Yuta does in while in 2nd stage. Leez also doesn't have any particular standards for looks, but does have standards for coolness, which apparently includes "not being picky and being able to finish all your food." Towards various species: since childhood, Leez harbors a dream of making Half friends, due to the fact that her mother had Half friends as well. After she starts traveling with Asha, she realizes, much to her disappointment, that Halfs are being persecuted against, but she still attempts to make friends with Halfs or help Halfs throughout her journey (although two of them, Yuta and Gandharva, were actually suras). On the other hand, she appears to have a generally negative view of suras: prior to her encounter with Maruna, her knowledge of suras seemed limited to childhood stories describing them as monsters. When Asha first asks her whether she could befriend a superior sura, she is reminded of Maruna and shows disgust. Since her village was destroyed by Maruna, she also shows outright revulsion towards suras from the Garuda clan, though her reaction towards suras from other clans appears to be tamer. She also tells Gandharva that suras are evil creatures who'd kill many innocents to get what they want (though it isn't clear if she was talking generally, or just about the suras that'd attack humans). However, she eventually realizes that Yuta is a sura and has no problem with this fact, as she believes him to be a good person. In general, it isn't clear whether she views Yuta as an exception, or if she just hates suras that'd attack humans. Leez's opinion of gods also appears to be shaped by stories and legends, rather than actual information. Her opinion of Agni, for example, is that he is the "cruel and cold-hearted god who throws people into Hell" (apparently true) for sins such as "stealing" and "not finishing one's food" (...), though her opinion of him has changed after he helped her twice. Overall, she appears to be relatively pious, praying to the gods for good weather, good health and mushrooms. Even so, she doesn't appear to have a negative impression of non-believers. Psychological issues Though Leez puts up a cheerful front, she actually suffers greatly from the loss of her village, and perhaps also from the realization that she was lied to all along. Her true state of mind is shown in Agni's insights, who describes her heart as 'tattered and bruised', as well as God Kubera's, which show her longing to be reunited with her village. This is worsened by the realization that her father died long ago, and that he died while trying to return to her. She has confided her loneliness to Asha early in the series, but has since then only confided to Yuta. Leez is shown to eat a lot throughout the series (though it was also true when she was in her village), and it is revealed later on that for her, eating is also a way to reduce stress. Leez's attempts to befriend others, in particular Asha, appears to stem from a need to form new bonds to give herself a new reason to live, and the fact that she was unable to protect her village appears to make her more desperate to protect her current bonds. Despite this, Leez soon realizes that she is being left out of the group, and has to deal with Asha's unwillingness to speak to her and unwillingness to listen to her, when she tries to justify herself. To cope with this, Leez has decided to either feign ignorance, evade the topic or take the blame onto herself, all the while hiding her true feelings and frustrations: * She doesn't bring up sensitive topics, like the truth about her Name, or Asha's murders. * She acted ignorant of Yuta's identity, despite realizing early on that he isn't a Half. * She pretends not to notice that Asha lies to her after Asha sliced her head with bhavati marut, and pretends to be fine whenever she realizes that important information was withheld from her. * Whenever one of her companions are frustrated with her, she accepts the blame, even when it was not her fault, or when it was due to a misunderstanding. * She pretends to have amnesia when Yuta ate her face, and she pretended not to hear anything when she learned that Asha had, in fact, left her to stay at the Temple of Earth, and everyone knew of this except her. All the while, she tries to maintain a cheerful front and keep befriending the others in her group. Part of this is due to personal beliefs, as she believes that smiling is better than being sad, and because she hopes that others will open up to her eventually. However, this is also a result of Asha telling her to stop whining, and because she's afraid of being abandoned if she acts depressed. Leez rarely talks back to Asha, eventually revealing to Yuta that she actually prefers for everything to be her own fault, so she can find a solution through her own efforts. Even so, the mental strain has been increasingly difficult for her to bear. Both Ran and Yuta realize her distress to varying degrees, as well as the fact that she's pretending to be fine. She has become increasingly timid, and at times, has trouble keeping up her cheerful front. Although Leez likes to brag, she is often shown to regret the fact that she could never go to school when her ignorance is pointed out. Though she tends to brush off Asha's frequent put-downs and lectures, these have apparently greatly impacted her sense of self-worth: after Asha saves her from drowning, Leez reveals that she considers herself to be nothing but a burden. Leez also harbors guilt for what happened to her village, and at having put many people in danger. She confides to Gandharva that as a result, she feels uneasy about being in highly populated areas, as her presence might endanger many people. And although Leez rarely talks about Maruna, brief glimpses show that she harbors constant hatred and a great desire for revenge: she swears to Asha that she'll find any way possible to kill her opponent, and swears revenge again while looking at a Garuda clan entry at the sura exhibit in Kalibloom. After Yuta develops into 3rd stage, she confides that in her mind, she's thought of killing him 'thousands of times', and later reiterates that she can't give up. Perhaps as a consequence of all her other issues, Leez now appears to think very little of her own life: * She goes to rescue Yuta against Taraka without regards to her own safety. * During the Test of the Sword, she is more worried about failing her test than about dying. * Though angry at Claude for nearly killing her, she thinks asking him a difficult question is enough to get even. * When she tries to protect Yuta against Maruna in Kalibloom, she doesn't consider that Yuta would not want her to sacrifice herself for him, and later returns to him even though she doesn't stand a chance. * She nearly drowns just to get the Neutral Bow back. * Finally, when she has to learn bhavati kubera, she attempts to do so by repeatedly jumping off a cliff to her death, even though she is scared and hurt. She doesn't consider that her other companions would be worried about her. Future personality In the future, Leez appears to have abandoned her happy facade. Instead, she openly states that she'd be happier off dead, and is shown frequently alone and crying. She lives solely for the responsibility of protecting the Name, as she has no family to protect, and no longer finds a purpose in revenge. She also appears to have abandoned her idealism, stating instead that she doesn't seek to save many lives, and asking an unknown person whether he's disappointed. In another scene, she also tells a person, probably God Kubera, that if he had seen what was truly important, he wouldn't have given her the choice. Most insights show her bitter towards God Kubera for what he has done, with one exception. However, she still appears to care for some people: in the Insight where Yuta attacks her, she is shown holding his cheek, and later expresses sadness at the fact that she was not able to alleviate his pain. In an Insight by Yuta, the one thanking him for staying by her side might be future (not present) Leez. To alleviate her loneliness, Agni also tells her that she will have someone by her side, though it is unclear who this person is. Quotes General }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sense of justice }} }} }} }} Psychological issues (by Leez) }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Psychological issues (by others) }} }} }} }} }} Future }} }} }} }} References Category:Appearance and Personality